Mommy's Portrait
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: Daddy told me I shouldn't go inside one room in the Manor. It's forbidden. His reason? Well, inside, there is something very beautiful, the most beautiful thing he had seen in this world that could... make me cry. Their daughter's POV. Dramione one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling and blah blah blah… you understand it already**

**A/N: Another Dramione one-shot! It just suddenly popped in my head. A little sad, in my opinion, I don't know yours. Anyway, enjoy reading! :) R and R! **

* * *

**Mommy's Portrait**

I was walking along the corridors of my house, frantically looking left and right to see if there are any signs of my Daddy. I know what I'm about to do would displease my Daddy. I know what I'm about to do will make him angry. But I can't take it anymore. My curiosity is swallowing me whole already.

By the way, my name is Felicity Malfoy and I am 7-years-old. I am living in the Malfoy Manor, a very humongous house in Wiltshire, England. I am proud to say my family is very well-known in the Wizarding World because of our abundant fortune.

Yes, you've read right. In the _Wizarding World. _My family and I are not ordinary people (Muggles) but magical human beings. I am a witch… a very intelligent one, actually. I'm not boasting or whatsoever because Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny tells me that every time they visit in the Manor together with their 7-year-old daughter, Lily. They tell me I inherited my intelligence from my Mommy.

Which I haven't seen since birth, by the way.

I grew up without seeing my Mommy. Aunt Ginny explained to me that once I became alive and came to this world, He took my Mommy's life away and that's the reason why I grew up motherless and became a 'daddy's girl'.

Let me tell you about some things about my Daddy. His name is Draco Malfoy and he is a famous Quidditch player (Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, another uncle of mine, are also Quidditch players). He is also a famous Healer in St. Mungo's, so whenever there were no Quidditch practices or matches, my Daddy also works in St. Mungo's.

Daddy is very tall with blond hair that he always slicks back with the usage of gel. He has warm, bluish grey eyes that can always see inside me. He is very handsome, in my opinion. Daddy's looks make him very aristocratic and I heard that some people fear him. I can't believe they are scared of Daddy. He is a good father to me. He always makes me laugh when I'm sad, teaches me to fly whenever he is free, etc… Whenever he is around me, I don't see an evil father but a good and caring one.

Like what I've said, Daddy is very handsome. He is one of the most eligible bachelor… err… most eligible widower, I mean. Many women are horrifyingly _flirting _with my Daddy even though his daughter is right in front of them (most especially a women named Pansy Parkinson. I don't want her to be my step-mommy. Never). I'm not really against having any step-mommy. If Daddy fell in love with another women, it's fine with me but the woman he'll choose should be a very kind person and I should make sure she'll take care of my Daddy. But I'm glad Daddy never shows any interest in any woman. I guess Daddy still loves my Mommy. Thank Merlin.

Daddy's always quite busy. He's always leaving me behind under the care of the house-elves. I am an only child that's why if Daddy's not home, it's always boring. I'm glad he sometimes invites Uncle Harry's family in the house to entertain me and make my boredom disappear.

Whenever Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny accompany me at home, they tell stories about my Mommy. They said that I got her nose, her chin, and the waviness of my hair. The rest of my appearance, I got from Daddy. I have a long, wavy silvery blond hair (same as Daddy's) that falls down my back. I also have Daddy's bluish grey eyes. My personalities, though, I mostly inherited it from Mommy.

I am a bookworm. I learned to read when I was still 1 and half year old (which was quite early). Whenever no ones at home (except the house-elves), I busy myself reading some books in the library in the Manor. I practically read almost half of the books in the library! And they say I inherited it from my Mommy, too. They told me that Mommy is also a bookworm when they were still in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and spent her student life reading in the school library whenever she has a free time.

My stubbornness, they say I got it from Mommy, though Uncle Harry told me that Daddy's stubborn, too.

I admit, I know I'm quite a spoiled brat. I throw a slight tantrum whenever my Daddy doesn't do what I want, doesn't buy what I want. Teehee. Daddy said I am indeed a true Malfoy.

Like what I said earlier, I am an intelligent witch. I practically know some spells which a third year student in Hogwarts doesn't. Uncle Harry always tells me that whenever I answer his questions (academic questions, of course) right, he can't help but remember their best friend, my Mommy.

They also tell me I'm quite brave, just like Mommy. I don't easily freak out whenever some of the house-elves tell me scary stories (we are close, you know). They also say I'm cunning and sly, too, just like Daddy. Ah, a good combination of Daddy and Mommy… a good combination of Gryffindor and Slytherin. They told me that Mommy is in Gryffindor and Daddy is in Slytherin, by the way. When they became a couple, it was quite a shock to everyone because they told me that Gryffindors and Slytherins never get along very well. I guess Mommy and Daddy are exceptions.

I'm also very cheerful, like my Mommy. Uncle Harry told me that my name Felicity means 'happiness' and was named by my Mommy herself. He told me that ever since I was still inside her womb, she already wants to name me Felicity… her happiness… my Daddy's happiness.

I love the house-elves here at the Manor. There is one point I persuaded Daddy to pay them for their hard work. Unfortunately, I was scolded by Daddy that house-elves shouldn't be paid for their work. He told me they'll get furious if he pays them. He told me that they are happy in working without any payments. Sheesh, I can't believe house-elves are like that. Working without salaries, I mean. Daddy told this to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny who both became amused and commented that like Mommy, I developed a liking of protecting house-elves. I remember them telling me something about SPEW or Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare that my Mommy made when they were still in their 4th year. Hmm… what if I continue doing this Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare? Oh well.

Lastly, like Mommy, I'm a very curious person. I kept on asking like this and like that. Sometimes, whenever Daddy comes home and tired, I kept on bombarding questions like 'how was your day?' or 'did Parkinson bother you again?' or some questions like that to the point that I'm already giving Daddy a headache. I hated being curious. I just… don't like the feeling. So that's why I'm nervously tiptoeing towards a door in the West Wing of the Manor. The door where I'm forbidden to enter.

When I was still smaller (well, I think I'm still small), Daddy would tour me around the Manor so now, I already visited every single place in my own house. Except one and yes, that's the forbidden room. I still don't know why I'm forbidden to visit this place. Sometimes I persuade some house-elves to bring me to this place or tell me what is inside this prohibited place. But, they won't tell at all. They always tell me that 'Master Draco will get angry' and blah blah blah.

Well, Daddy has only one reason why I can't visit this one forbidden room. He told me that inside, there is something very beautiful, the most beautiful thing he had seen in this world that could… make me cry.

And his reason puzzles me. It sounded quite… a lame reason to me, actually.

I breathed in and out once I'm already a few inches away the forbidden room. And as I walk slowly towards it, I think about the secrets Daddy keeps from me.

I really don't like it when Daddy is very secretive to his own daughter. I mean, shouldn't parents be open to their own children and vice versa? Daddy is a very skillful person whenever it comes to keeping secrets but I know whenever he doesn't want to tell me something and one is about Mommy.

Daddy rarely talks about Mommy… well actually, I never heard him talk about Mommy ever in front of me. I don't know why. I don't even see any photographs of my mother like their wedding and whatsoever. That puzzles me because it's quite impossible that there are no photos of my Mommy, like what my Daddy reasons.

I remember when I was five-years-old and I accidentally shouted 'I want my Mommy' one time when I injured myself and Daddy couldn't stop me from crying. Daddy didn't talk to me the whole day… another thing that made me very, very curious. I didn't know if I did something to offend him. That made me wonder about Daddy's strange action… and I hate it. I'm used when Daddy talks to me nonstop about this and that (mostly about Quidditch) and I hate times when he would get upset or disappointed and wouldn't talk to me at all.

He had shut himself inside his bedroom. That night, I crept inside his room to try to apologize whatever I had done. But what shocked me was that there were soft sobs in his room… Daddy was crying. Like I said, I didn't know what I had done. Was it when I accidentally shouted 'I want my Mommy'… oh Merlin, I suddenly understood that time. Aunt Ginny told me to not to pester Daddy about my Mommy or something like that because… well… she told me that Daddy's wound was still not completely healed. I really don't know what Aunt Ginny meant but I just took her advice. But I was 5-years-old that time, for crying out loud! I'm still a bit… young (I'm not saying a 7-year-old is an adult already) so I just accidentally said that I want my Mommy. I guess it was just an instinct. That time, when Lily and I were playing and she got injured, she shouts 'I want my Mommy'. Aunt Ginny immediately rushes towards her and heals her injury. I remember I ended up getting angry with Lily or crying… I envy Lily, honestly. Whenever she calls her Mommy, Aunt Ginny comes. But when I call my own Mommy… well… you know what happens.

I remember feeling really guilty that time that I went back to my room crying with my personal house-elf comforting me. I felt really bad… I know I'm the reason why my Daddy's crying and that's very rare, by the way. I also idolize my Daddy because he can conceal his emotions but I really have no idea that sometimes when he is alone in his bedroom, he let his mask break and let emotions overwhelm him.

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts once I'm already in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, I held the doorknob and twisted it. I was surprised to see that it wasn't locked or bewitched when I slowly pushed it to open.

This is it. I'm finally feeding my curiosity and at the same time, disobeying my father. It's too late to back out now because I already saw what was inside. In every corner of the room, there were photographs. As I looked closer, I recognize my Daddy in some pictures with a very beautiful girl which I really don't recognize at all. Everywhere I look, I see her picture, with or without Daddy. Unlike wizard photos, the pictures here are not moving at all. I still can't really understand why Daddy forbids me to enter this room.

And then, as my eyes fell at the very middle of the room, I saw a portrait. The portrait is very huge with a length from the ceiling to the floor. It was covered by a glass pane so I presumed this portrait is very special. That portrait has the same beautiful girl. She was wearing a gorgeous baby blue gown that reaches up to her feet… well, actually, I don't know because she was seated on a chair. Her hair was tied into a loose bun with some tendrils framing her beautiful face. Her eyes were an almond-shaped one with a color that greatly resembles chocolates. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, making her look really pretty. I looked at her nose and unconsciously, I touched mine. I must admit, we have the same noses. Her chin, too, I noticed. I suddenly felt something warm in the pit of my stomach as I stared at the smiling woman.

And I don't know why but I… started to cry.

I saw some words written at the bottom right of the portrait. I crouched to read the words clearly. It says:

_Hermione Granger-Malfoy_

Slowly, I stood straight again, my eyes not leaving the beautiful face of the woman… the beautiful face of my mother. More tears fell down from my eyes as I touched her hand which was on her lap and traced it while whispering "Mommy".

I finally saw her. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are right, my mother is very beautiful. No wonder Daddy fell in love with her. I suddenly missed her. It was just so sad I haven't seen her in personal. Maybe she's more beautiful if I am staring at the real her, not a portrait.

"What are you doing here, Felicity?" a familiar voice called from behind me. I froze. Daddy is here. He told me he wouldn't be back until lunch time! Why is he early? I closed my eyes. I know Daddy would get angry with me for disobeying his orders. But I already did it and I think… I deserve to be scolded.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and turned to look at Daddy, tears still falling down my face. I watched as his anger changed into his usual, soft look once he saw my tearstained face. He slowly walked towards me and placed one of his hands on my right shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. He might have sensed my fear because he said, "Stop crying now, honey. Daddy's not angry anymore." With his free hand, he started to wipe my tears.

Ugh, but my tears are stubborn as they continued to fall down my face. "Why did Mommy leave us, Daddy?" I managed to croak. He slowly looked at her portrait. I noticed how much he loves Mommy just looking at her.

"She didn't leave us, Fely," he said, using my nickname. "She's just above the clouds."

I knew I looked stupid that time because I immediately walked towards the window, peering outside to look up the clouds. Of course I knew I wouldn't see Mommy, I'm not that stupid. When Daddy told me she is just above the clouds, he really meant she is in heaven. But still, I gazed up the clouds, a small part of my heart pleads to see her there. But of course, she's no where to be seen. "I can't see her, Daddy," I stupidly said, slightly blushing as I look at my feet instead. I heard Daddy releasing a soft chuckle.

"Because she's hiding, Felicity," he said, making me look at him again. I slightly gasped as I saw some tears falling from Daddy's eyes, still looking at the portrait of my mother.

"I want to see her someday, Daddy," I said, walking towards my father again.

He slowly looked at me, his face having a mixture of tiredness, sadness, love… "You will see her one day, princess. Your Mommy's waiting patiently for that day to come."

I wiped my tears (though they still fall down from my eyes) and smiled at my Daddy. "You miss Mommy, don't you?"

Daddy returned my smile and looked at Mommy's portrait again. "Of course, Felicity, who wouldn't miss Hermione?" he asked. I just smiled and looked at her portrait again. "She's the most beautiful creature I had ever seen," my Daddy whispered. "One of God's masterpieces." I agree at what Daddy said.

"Tell me something about her, Daddy," I requested. I have a huge feeling Daddy won't answer me but surprisingly, he did.

"She hates me before," he simply said, chuckling at a memory he remembered. "She punched me when we were in 3rd year. Very hard."

I gazed at my mother in awe. Who knew a beautiful person like her could punch a man very hard? "How did you fall in love, Daddy?" I asked, curious.

"It's complicated, honey," he explained, still not tearing his gaze away from Mommy's portrait. "They always say there is a thin line between love and hate. I guess we were just confused about our feelings and thought that we hate each other."

I nodded, smiling at my mother. I can't wait to see her personally even though it would still be after many, many years. At the corner of my eyes, I saw Daddy wiping his tears. It's very rare to see him cry and whenever he did, I just feel like I love him more and more each day. "Daddy?"

"Yes, honey," he said.

"I love you," I simply said. Daddy stopped wiping his face and looked at me, a huge grin on his face. I know how Daddy feels… loosing someone very important in your life is very hard. He knows Mommy more, Merlin, I think he loves Mommy more than me, more than anyone here in this world so I know it really was very painful for him when Mommy died. But I'm still here… I can remind Daddy about Mommy through my similarities with my mother. At least I should tell him how much he meant to me, too.

Daddy bent down and kissed my forehead. I really love it every time he does that. I can't sleep at night if he didn't give me a kiss on my forehead. "I love you, too, Felicity."

Funny how those three words greatly affect me. Hearing those words coming out from my Daddy's mouth is like music to my ears. I returned his grin and wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him. And then, I kissed his right cheek. "Mommy might be gone but I'm still here for you, Daddy," I silently whispered as a few tears trickled down my face. Daddy wiped them using his thumb.

"I'm here for you, too, honey, remember that," Daddy said as I nodded my head. We stayed inside the 'forbidden' room for almost an hour, talking about my Mommy or mostly looking at her portrait.

"Come on, Felicity," Daddy suddenly said, standing up. He pulled me up so I am standing, too. "It's almost lunch time. Might as well go to the dining room, already."

I nodded my head and then looked at the portrait of my mother again. "Goodbye, Mommy," I said as I leaned and kissed her hand. I can't kiss her cheek… too high. I sighed and looked at Daddy. "May I come and visit here everyday, Daddy? Am I still forbidden to go here?" I asked, making him softly chuckle.

"Of course you can and you may visit her everyday, Felicity," he said as he grabbed my hand and started to walk out of the door. "Your Mommy would be glad to see you here everyday."

I grinned and looked at the portrait one last time. Daddy's reason is right, after all. Inside the forbidden room (which isn't forbidden now since I can go visit it everyday), there is something very beautiful and indeed, it made me cry.

The End

* * *

**A/N: End of story! Aww… it really is sad (still in my opinion) Anyway, like it? Love it? Hate it? Just let me know through your reviews! **

**With love,  
2booklover4 :p**

**P.S.  
For those who are reading 'Princess in Disguise' I'm sorry I'm not updating… hehehe, I'm having writer's block. I'll try to update really, really soon. **


End file.
